Truth
by OfLoveAndLust
Summary: A one shot full of fluff and smut! Kelly has joined Dean and Sam and she knew one day their feelings would get in the way. But in a good way.


1

Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything that has to do with Supernatural. Kelly, though, I do own.**

**A/N: This is just a one shot I thought up and decided to post it. Reviews are always welcomed.** **Rated M for its reasons. If you are offended by sex in any way then don't read. You have been warned!**

Kelly Walker wasn't your typical 22 year old woman.

She fought demons, ghosts, werewolves, vampires and many other supernatural things.

But she wasn't alone in this journey.

Dean and Sam Winchester also shared her lifestyle. They came upon Kelly one rainy night in Georgia two years ago. Turns out she was working the same case as them. Two vampires who held a deadly secret were the target. Kelly made one mistake and was about to get her neck bitten into if it hadn't been for Dean and Sam. After the life saving experience the three bonded. The boys were loners, rebels. And in this case, _with_ a cause. Their shared their story with Kelly within two months of knowing her. They let her join their "team" in eight months.

Now two years later they sat in a crowded bar in a small town in Ohio drinking beers and playing cards.

"Dean you cheater!" Kelly exclaimed throwing her cards down.

"Ah come on now doll face you know I don't cheat." Dean said with his usual smirk in place. Sam chuckled next to him causing a glare from Kelly.

"Oh sure you don't." Kelly scoffed rolling her eyes. "I'm getting another beer. You guys want one?"

"Nah im good." Sam said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah I'll take another one." Dean said with a wink. Kelly nodded and walked off to the bar.

"I told you not to cheat." Sam stated shuffling the cards. Dean rolled his eyes and groaned.

"And do I ever listen to you Sammy?" Dean dead panned. Sam chuckled and nodded.

"True. But it is Kelly. You know she will get you back."

Now Dean chuckled and smiled. "Oh im counting on it."

"And not in that way. Again, reality, not porn." Sam said.

"Whatever." Dean muttered as he downed the rest of his beer and watched Kelly walk back over to the table with his beer in hand. "Thanks babe."

"Don't call me that." Kelly growled.

"You know you like it." Dean whispered and winked. Kelly was about to say something back when Sam clapped his hands together.

"Okay! How about we take this back to the motel room? I'm getting kinda tired." He had his cute little Sammy face on that always melted Kelly's heart. She looked at Sam and then at Dean who sighed.

"Fine. Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once back in the room Kelly called the shower first. Dean and Sam wanted to play Rock, Paper, Scissors for it but she just laughed in their faces and ran to the bathroom.

"Why do we put up with her?" Dean asked as he took off his leather jacket and laid down on the bed.

Sam smirked and took off his own jacket while sitting down on his bed. "Because she's one hell of a hunter."

"And fine as hell." Dean added.

Sam laughed. "Yeah that too."

"Seriously man. Have you ever actually _looked _at her? I mean really, really _looked _at her?"

"Am I going to regret asking why?"

"Yes." Dean answered without hesitation. He got a dreamy look on his face as he started to speak: "The way her brown hair falls down her back and around her shoulders makes me want to run my hands through it and grip every strand in my fist and pull. Hard." Dean looked over at his brother who was looking at him like he was crazy. "Don't try to deny it Sammy. You know you want to touch that hair. It always looks so soft and shiny. It drives me crazy." Dean sighed and closed his eyes licking his lips.

"Okay so my brother has a hair fetish. Number 10 on the list of things I don't want to know." Sam said taking off his shoes.

"And those eyes. Those honey colored eyes that look right into your soul. And that body! Damn that body is heavenly. What I wouldn't give to have that body against mine. I'd probably give up the colt."

"What? For sex with Kelly you would give away one of the most powerful weapons of all time?" Sam asked shocked.

Dean snorted and nodded. "You're damn right I would!"

"I don't believe you!" Sam hissed, now angry at his older brother.

Dean laughed and sat up to look at Sam. "Joke little brother, just a joke."

Sam scoffed. "Yeah right. Sex is like everything to you Dean. You would give up the Impala for a one night stand."

"Not for my baby. Hell no." Just then the bathroom door opened and out stepped Kelly clad only in a dinky motel towel.

"Did you guys see my hair brush? It's not in my bag." Kelly said looking around the room ignoring the looks the guys were giving her. Her eyes quit searching the room and landed on Sam's intense stare. She then looked over at Dean who was almost drooling. "Guys?"

"No." They both said in sync their eyes never leaving her form.

"Oh grow up!" She hissed, turning on her heels and walking back into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her.

"I think we left the bar to soon." Sam said gruffly.

Dean shook his head. "Then we couldn't have witnessed that beautiful site."

Kelly came out of the bathroom with her pajamas on and walked over to the bed that Sam was occupying.

"Okay, who's sleeping on the couch?" She asked, looking between the two brothers.

"I don't see how come you can't just sleep with one of us." Dean said, looking at her intently.

"Because I know how _you _are and Sam is just a nice guy. I don't think I have seen him sleep in a bed in the best two years for my sake." She turned to Sam and clasped his hand. "Thank you Sam. But I can kick your brothers ass if you want the bed for once." Sam laughed and dodged a pillow being thrown at his head from Dean.

"You couldn't kick my ass if you tried missy!" Dean retorted.

"Uh, yeah I could." Kelly snorted and turned him with a challenging smirk.

"Whatever."

"I'll sleep on the couch it's no big deal. I'm use to it anyways." Sam said. Kelly looked at him sadly.

"Sam I'll sleep on the couch for once. You can have the bed." Kelly said but Sam only shook his head.

"No Kel. It's not right."

"You are such a gentleman. Sometimes a little to much." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks again Sam." She thought he was blushing but his smile erased all thought of it."What about me?" They both turned to Dean who was pouting on his bed. "I don't get a goodnight kiss?"

"Not when you're all sweaty. No." Kelly said with a curled lip.

"But Sam got a kiss and he's just as disgusting!" Dean said.

"Sam's different." She smiled at Sam and patted his hand as Dean stood up and sniffed under his arms and cringed.

"You're right. I'll be right back." And he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Here Kel you can use my brush." Sam said digging through his bag.

"Thanks Sam." Kelly smiled and took the brush from him and walked over to the mirror on the wall. Sam watched and studied her as she ran the brush through her beautiful long brown hair.

"Hey Kel?" He asked quietly. She turned around still brushing her hair and stared at him. "Are you still having those nightmares?" He asked hesitantly. She stopped brushing and cast her eyes downwards before turning back to the mirror.

She cleared her throat. "Sometimes." She whispered

Sam nodded and dropped the subject.

"Dean is such a shower hog." He joked smiling when he saw her shoulders shake with silent laughter. She finished brushing her hair and returned the brush back to Sam.

"Why do you ask? About my nightmares I mean?" She asked him cautiously.

"Just wondering. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Don't be sorry Sam. It shows you care about me. I appreciate that." She cupped the side of his face and smiled softly at him.

Silence.

She couldn't remember how close their lips were, but she knew it was pretty close until Dean walked into the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes as Kelly muttered a string of curse words under her breath.

Dean threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Whoa, whoa! Sorry!"

"My turn." Was all Sam could say as he gathered his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Dean you jerk!" Kelly growled throwing her own pillow at him.

Dean laughed. "Oh, hey now darlin! Easy with the feistiness! You know how much that turns me on." He winked at her and licked his lips sending another pillow flying at his face.

"You are _such _a pervert Dean Winchester!" Kelly hissed getting underneath the sheets and comforter of her bed.

"Can I have a pillow back please?" She asked looking at Dean who was stripping off his shirt. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at his toned body. No doubt the Winchester boys were gorgeous. They both had features that Greek Gods would envy and the bodies to match. Sam's brown eyes always held the truth and a softness that always got to Kelly. Sam had love and a sexiness that didn't match Deans. Sam was the shy, relaxed sexy that drives women crazy. Dean's green eyes held mischief and sexiness. Though sometimes Kelly could see the real Dean behind those eyes. A caring, loving man.

"Catch!" Dean announced as he threw a pillow at her. She caught it and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'm ready for bed. I'm beat." Sam announced when he re-entered the room.

"Me too." Kelly yawned and snuggled further down into her soft, warm sheets.

"That makes three of us." Dean said and closed his eyes. "Night you two."

"Night." Kelly and Sam said. Kelly watched Sam lay down on the couch with his pillow and blanket and she smiled.

'He is so cute.' She thought watching him settle down into the couch with a contented sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly awoke with a start sitting straight up. She was sweating and breathing heavily. She looked around the dark room the only light coming from the moon outside. She looked to her left to see Dean in a deep sleep. She looked to her right to see Sam sleeping peacefully on the couch. She ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Not again." She whispered to herself. She had the nightmare again. And it was more vivid than usual. She slipped out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. She flipped the light on and walked to the sink. She turned on the cold water and splashed her face and rubbed the cold water on her searing neck. The water calmed her some while she controlled her breathing. She looked up into the mirror and studied her reflection and immediately shut her eyes. One thing came to her mind.

Sam.

She needed her comfort and that came in the form of Sam Winchester.

She walked out of the bathroom flipping the light off and walked over to Sam's sleeping form. She kneeled down and was about to wake him up but she stopped. She watched him. He really was a beautiful man. The way his dark brown hair hung in his eyes when he was awake or asleep always made her want to brush it back. Now was her chance. She glanced at his lips and felt her wet her own. She reached up slowly and brushed the tendrils away from his eyes. He stirred slightly making her recoil. She took a breath and let her hand rest on his shoulder before gently shaking it.

"Sam? Sam wake up." She said softly hoping he wouldn't be hard to wake up like sometimes. He moved his head and muttered something incoherently. She shook him again. "Sam wake up, please." He grunted and she watched his eyes open slowly and focus on her. He quickly sat up holding onto her arm.

"Kelly what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Sam calm down im okay. Everything's okay." She told him with a furrowed brow and watched him rub his eyes and sigh, relieved.

"Okay. Then why did you wake me up?" He said with small smile. Kelly now felt embarrassed and ducked her head before looking back up at him biting her lip.

"Nightmare." She said softly.

"Oh. You okay?" Sam asked her watching her intently.

"Yeah. I'm just a little freaked out. Um, Sam?" She asked looking up at him with slight fear of rejection. "Will you sleep with me? Just for tonight I promise." She thought she saw excitement flash through his eyes then guilt before they finally settled on concern.

"Of course Kel." Sam said standing up with Kelly as they walked to her bed and climbed in. Kelly could sense Sam's nerves and tried to hide her smile of amusement. Truth was she was nervous too.

"Uh Sam?" Kelly asked biting her lip.

"Yeah?"

She did have the nerve to ask this one question. "Will you hold me?"

When she heard his sharp intake of breath she knew she had him. "Uh... Sure." She waited for his strong arms to encircle her waist and when they did she sighed and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Was the nerves leaving him finally? His voice sounded relieved and a little smug. She tried not to giggle at that last one.

"You wanna tell me about your dream?" Sam whispered making Kelly shiver.

"It was just the usual nightmare I always have Sam. Nothing different unfortunately." She felt Sam sigh silently and rest his chin in the space between her shoulder and neck. A warmth spread throughout her and a familiar want full of desire take over as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kelly. I'm sorry for your demons you have to fight with everyday." Kelly's eyes snapped open from his words and turned in his arms so she could face him.

"Don't feel sorry for me Sam. Please don't." She whispered sternly, but her eyes sad.

"That's not what I meant Kel. We all have demons we have to live with. I'm sorry that everyone has that. I wish no one had to live with that." Sam's face was so close to hers that his sweet breath was tickling her face. He reached up to cup her face and let his thumb gently slide across her cheek bone.

"Sam...." Kelly started but was cut off as Sam touched his lips to hers.

Kelly was shocked at first. She never would have dreamed that Sam would make the first move let alone would want to kiss her. It was something you just couldn't wrap your mind around from someone who was shy in the ways of love.

Kelly let her lips move against his. His lips were so soft Kelly couldn't believe it. She let her own hands grip his face gently trying to press her lips more against his. Sam pulled her tighter against him the kiss now turning urgent with need and passion.

Kelly felt her fingers grasp the hair at the nape of his neck as she felt his tongue sweep across her lips begging for entrance. Kelly opened her lips and gasped as his tongue found hers making the kiss more intimate and lust filled. Kelly felt the warmth started to pool around her nether regions making her moan softly. She heard Sam growl lowly in the back of his throat as she his hand gripped her thigh and lifted her leg to wrap around his waist.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Kelly and Sam jumped apart so fast Sam almost fell off the bed. Dean turned on the lamp on the side table so they room filled with light.

His face was confused and furious.

"We... uh.... we were just....."

"About to screw each others brains out?" Dean hissed and stood up so fast from his bed Kelly scooted back against Sam.

"Dean..." Sam started but Dean held up his hand to stop him.

"Don't Sam. Don't." Dean ran his hands through his hair as he started to pace back and forth. He stopped after a minute and turned to look at the accused. "What the hell?"

Kelly sighed and shook her head as she quickly got out of bed to stand in front of Dean. "You listen here Dean Winchester! What happened was none of your business! Do you hear me?" She glared at him waiting for his reaction.

"You're right. None of my business. Oh, but I was trying to sleep while you two were moaning and about to have sex! You think I want to hear that shit?"

Kelly made an agitated sound and threw her hands up.

Sam now got out of bed and walked around the bed to stand beside Kelly.

"Calm down guys." He stated and then focused his gaze on Dean. "Listen Dean. Me and Kelly.... She had another nightmare and she didn't want to sleep alone." Dean snorted but Sam continued. "She asked me to sleep with her. Not in that way!" Dean shook his head and sighed. "So I did. Then we starting talking and one thing lead to another....." Sam trailed off as he looked at Kelly who had a faint blush creeping up into her cheeks.

Silence.

Dean looked between Kelly and Sam for what seemed like forever. Kelly started to fidget feeling anxious under his scrutiny.

Then a sick and twisted thought pop into her mind. She had a deep lust filled desire and want for the both of them. Sam the most, but no one could deny that Dean was a sexy man. Sure he was arrogant and an asshole, but he could also be a nice, caring and sweet guy. They had all known each other for quite sometime now so why not?

Why not give in to her desires have a pleasure filled night with the both of them?

"Guys?" Kelly asked quietly. She looked up at them and bit her lip deciding if she should and could really go through with this.

"What?" Dean asked still aggravated. Sam gave her a small smile in encouragement. And that was all it took.

"I have a crazy idea. Sick even. But it's something I've been wanting to do for a long time now."

Now she really had both mens attention.

"What are you talking about Kelly?" Sam asked his face contorted in confusion.

"I think I might know." Dean suddenly spoke up a small smirk forming on his handsome face. Kelly immediately blushed. That was all the confirmation that Dean needed. He chuckled lowly. "I thought so. Wow Kel never would have that you of all people wanted us both!"

Sam guffawed in shock and then his eyebrows knitted together in question and disbelief.

"Kelly?" Sam asked.

Kelly took a deep breath and let it out slowly. " Deans right surprisingly." Dean rolled his eyes. "I want you both. More than you could ever imagine." The desire fired back up in her system and her shows showed it as Dean and Sam's eyes reflected the same emotion.

"Really? Do tell us Kel." Dean said softly stepping a little closer to her. He shared a look with Sam that made Kelly cock an eyebrow but she answered him anyway.

"Who wouldn't want you two? I mean you're both sexy as hell and handsome. Strong. Sweet." She looked at Sam as she said the last word making Deans eyes glower for a second but he quickly recovered. Sam smiled softly at her.

"You can be sweet to Dean when you want to." She corrected her sentence and rolled her eyes as Dean looked smug. She felt Sam step behind her and before she could turn her head to look at what he was doing Dean gently caught her chin in his hand.

"Finishing what you were saying darlin'." His smirk in place as he let his hand slide down from her chin to her throat.

Kelly stiffened a little but soon relaxed as she felt Sam's breath on her neck. She then knew what was happening and it made her shiver with desire. The warmth returned quickly and went straight south.

She couldn't believe Sam was going along with this without his words of criticism and what was wrong and right. He must really want her to share her with his brother. It was going to get awkward shortly and yet he didn't seem like he would care.

It suddenly got hotter in the room.

She knew Dean wouldn't care as long as he got a piece of ass. It wasn't like she didn't see the way he looked at her. She saw it and made her think naughty things.

Sam was the sweet and loving kind as she imagined he would be in bed and Dean would the rough wild one. The mixture of the two would be incredible. And who knew, maybe Sam would surprise her. Hell maybe even Dean would. She just knew she couldn't wait to find out.

"I was saying that you two are incredibly desirable. Dean you being so smug im sure you already knew that." Kelly smiled teasingly at him. Dean chuckled again and let his smirk get bigger. He let his hand trail down from her neck to the valley between her breasts and then down her stomach making her breathing increase a little.

"You can be mouthy Kel. But you already know that." Sam's light laugh made her shiver again as his breath tickled her neck. She felt his hands settle on her hips and pulled her softly against him making Dean take another step forward.

"Do you trust us Kelly?" Dean whispered his eyes intense.

Kelly swallowed and nodded as she couldn't speak.

"Say it." Sam demanded quietly from behind her.

"Yes I trust you. I trust you both." She saw Dean exchange another look with Sam. She closed her eyes anticipating their next move.

"Just relax. We're going to take care of you Kel. More than you could have ever imagined." She trembled as Dean spoke the words and opened her eyes to stare at him. He licked his lips and quickly closed the space between them to capture her lips in a heated kiss. Sam's hands never left her hips as Dean gripped her neck making the kiss deeper. She let her arms wrap around his neck to support herself even though she really didn't need it as she was still against Sam. His hands gripped her hips a little tighter as if to keep her pressed against himself.

Dean was an amazing kisser. His intensity was overwhelming making all her senses stand on end. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against hers catching his breath as she did caught hers.

"Just wait. It's going to get a lot better." He whispered placing a quicky kiss on her lips before pulling himself away from her. Her arms dropped to her sides as the shock of his actions flooded through her.

Before she could think anymore on the subject Sam's hands turned her around to face him as he now kissed her. She gladly melted against him as his hands found her hair and gripped her tresses gently but demanding in a way that made her gasp against his mouth. Behind her she heard the soft rustle of clothes being taken off. She felt her heart start to beat faster as if that was possible. As Sam pulled away he had a small smile on his face he stared into her eyes.

"It's going to be okay. Don't worry about anything okay?" Sam whispered as Kelly nodded.

"I know it will. I just can't believe it's happening. And you're okay with it." She giggled lightly and his smile grew.

"Anything for you Kel. You know that." She nodded and reached up to kiss him again. Her nerves melting away and being replaced by raw passion and lust. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Sam and turned her to face Dean again. He had already been shirtless but now he stood only in his boxer briefs. His pajama pants lay forgotten on the floor. Kelly felt her breath hitch in her throat as she saw the bugle of his arousal straining against the fabric.

He pulled her against him and kiss her. He let his lips trail down her throat leaving fire in its wake. She felt his fingers go under the hem of her shirt and start to lift the offending fabric up her torso until it was over her head and tossed on the floor. Deans gaze became lust filled as he gazed upon her naked chest. He kissed her again as his hand came up to cup her left breast. She moaned into his mouth as he massaged it gently his fingers pinching her nipple. His mouth left hers and replaced his fingers. The sensation was unbelievable as his tongue worked its magic against her breast. She could hear Sam's heaving breathing coming from behind her.

Dean gave her right breast the same attention as her left as she gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his taunt flesh. His lips continued their blazing trail down to her stomach as he kneeled on his knees. She heard the same rustling as before and knew Sam was now shedding his clothes. She shivered at the thought and bit her lip when Dean slid her shorts off her.

Now she was only clad in her black boy shorts. She heard two sharp intakes of breath as Dean and Sam took her in.

"You are so fucking sexy." Dean growled as he stood back up and picked her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to her and Sam's bed. They fell against the soft bed and Deans mouth was once again against hers in a hungry force. He kissed and touched her in ways that she never imagined were possible. When she felt another weight settle on the bed she released Deans lips to look up at Sam watching her with an intense gaze.

Dean felt his presence and kissed her quickly before sitting up and moving out of the way. Sam was so beautiful Kelly couldn't take her eyes off him. He too was now only clad in boxer briefs and as Dean she could see his arousal straining against the fabric. She moaned at the sight felt the heat pool stronger down south. She knew how moist she was and couldn't wait for what was to come next. Sam fit his body above her perfectly and leaned down to kiss her. As their tongues danced she felt his feather light touch skim down her breast, side and then finally down to it's destination. Kelly gasped as Sam's hand cupped her heat and his thumb gently pressed against her swollen nub.

"Oh Sam!" She moaned gripping his back as his thumb started to rub in circles. Her eyes shut in ecstasy she could still hear Deans deep and heavy breathing. She opened her cloudy eyes to look up at Sam who was watching her intensely and then bent his head to kiss her neck and nibble her ear. She got a better view of Dean and moaned again as she saw him touching himself. He was so gorgeous she almost lost control completely.

Sam slipped a finger inside her wet folds making her bite her lip and moan lowly. As Sam pumped his finger in and out Kelly felt herself building up for her climax. When Sam stopped she made a noise of disappointment. But she moaned again as she saw him move down to her wet mound. He pulled off her underwear and groaned at her wetness.

"You're so wet." He growled and bent down to lick her. When he did Kelly gasped with pleasure and arched her back. She heard Dean moan low in his throat, but couldn't open her eyes to look at him.

Sam's mouth was amazing. Her nerves were going hay wire as Sam licked and sucked on her nerve bundle. He reinserted his finger hyping up her pleasure. When she felt the familiar tightening and warmth spreading throughout her she gripped the base of his neck and cried out as her orgasm over powered her.

"Oh fuck." Dean groaned as he watched her enjoy her orgasm.

"That's it baby. Ride it out." Sam whispered against her skin as he still pumped his finger in and out prolonging her waves of pleasure. When she came back down to earth Kelly was gasping for breath. Sam slide up her body again and kissed her tenderly.

"You okay?"

"More than okay. I'm great." She said breaking out into a smile and a laugh. Dean and Sam laughed too but then everything got quite again.

"Alright. Kelly get up and move over here. We're going to try something." Deans words broke the silence but she did as she was told.

She sat up and moved out of the way as Dean came and kneeled in front of her.

"Sam lay down." Dean instructed and Sam laid down. "Now Kelly straddle Sam but the opposite way." Kelly's eyes widened at his words and felt the nerves rise up in her again but the desire never faded. She did as Dean asked and straddled Sam her bottom facing him so she was looking at Dean.

"You ready sweetheart?" Dean asked with a smug smirk as he got closer to Kelly his erection inches from her face. Kelly licked her lips in anticipation. She nodded once and Sam gripped her hips and slowly lowered her down onto his hard erection making her cry out in pleasure. His own low moan made her twitch with anxious anticipation.

"Oh fuck Sam. Dean I....." Kelly cried in pleasure as Dean put his hand on the back of her head and leaned her toward his erection.

"That's right baby. Enjoy it Kel."

"I can't hold it much longer...." Sam muttered, lust filling every word. And as Kelly opened her mouth welcoming Deans erection Sam started to pump in and out of Kelly.

The pleasure was unbelievable. Kelly had never experienced such an intense amount of pleasure in her whole sexual life. She hadn't slept with many guys only three. So this experience only meant more to her. And it was with the two most important men in her life.

"Oh Sam, oh fuck...." Kelly moaned as she pumped Deans erection in and out of her mouth with a force that had Dean twitching and hissing with pleasure. She stroked him with every move from her mouth.

"Shit Kel.... Fuck...." Sam groaned under his breath as he increased his rhythm.

"Damn Kel.... Who would have thought you would ever do this and do it so well." Dean growled as he pumped himself within her mouth.

Not long Kelly felt her walls tightening and Sam could feel it too. "Come for me Kelly.... Together baby......" Sam said and that was all it took for Kelly. She let go of Deans erection to arch her back up and let her head fall back as she cried out as her intense orgasm crashed through her. She heard Sam growl low and deep and felt him spill his seed within her. He continued to pump himself within her to ride out their orgasms.

When they came back down from their high Kelly slumped against Deans chest her breathing feeling like she could never catch it. She was sweaty and could tell her two lovers were as well.

"Oh wow.... That was amazing...." Kelly said softly and smiled against Dean's chest. She heard Sam chuckle and Dean laugh. Sam sat up to wrap his arms around her stomach and kissed her shoulder and neck.

"You were amazing." He whispered in her ear placing a kiss behind her earlobe. She shivered and sighed.

"My turn." Dean demanded leaned down to kiss her forcefully. She couldn't wait.

Sam slowly pulled out of her making her feel empty and wanting to quickly refill that emptiness. Sam got up and moved out of the way as Dean laid Kelly down flat on her back against the bed. He positioned himself over her and Kelly felt the tip of his penis against her wet folds. She hissed and reached down to stroke him making him moan. He grabbed her hand and put it up above her head with her other hand and held them there. Kelly bit her lip and whimpered. She knew Dean would be like this. Controlling. And she loved it.

He pushed himself inside her quickly making them both cry out. She quickly thought about Sam and what he was doing but when she heard him groan quietly somewhere off to the side she knew he was enjoying himself again.

With Deans free hand he gripped her hip and thrusted hard and fast. Kelly was moaning and whimpering with each thrust.

"Ohhh...." She cried as Deans thrusts became harder. She felt her walls starting to tighten again she wrapped her legs around his waist now moving with him.

"Fuck Kel....." Dean growled and pumped even faster.

"Yes, Dean, oh shit...." She couldn't hold any longer and let herself go. She cried out and gripped his shoulders as she felt him to climax. He moaned deeply and continued to thrust inside her. He slumped against her his breathing hard and heavy. She was quickly regaining her breath and ran her fingers through his hair trying to help him calm back down.

During all of this she could hear Sam orgasm again while her and Dean were experiencing their crashing of the world pleasure.

"Damn. That was incredible." Dean muttered against her neck. She smiled and giggled.

"I agree."

"I definitely agree." Sam said from close by. They all three laughed.

After everyone had taken another shower which also included another round of sex in the shower they were all in bed again ready for sleep. This time they slept in Deans bed with Kelly in the middle. Sam on her left and Dean on her right.

"How did I get so lucky?" Kelly said quietly as they all three lay there thinking about that nights actions.

Dean chuckled and kissed her shoulder. "No joke! How did you get so lucky?" Kelly laughed but playfully punched his leg.

"I think the right question is how did _we _get so lucky to get _you_?" Sam stated with a small smile. Since Kelly was facing him she pecked his lips.

"That's sweet Sam." She whispered.

Dean snorted. "Yeah, touching." Sam rolled his eyes.

"I think we should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Kelly stated and covered her mouth with her hand as a yawn escaped her.

"Yeah." Dean and Sam both said. A short time later their breathing became slow and even and Kelly knew they were asleep. As she lay there doing a recap of the nights events she really couldn't believe how lucky she really was.

The truth was that she was in love with the Winchester brothers. And she had a strong feeling that they were in love with her.

**A/N: Hope this wasn't to graphic I tried not to make it that way but in all honesty how could you not?**

**Please review? Pretty please?**


End file.
